lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
3.08 Erinnerungsfetzen/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode __TOC__ Inselabschnitt Desmond kommt in das Strandcamp gelaufen, sieht sich um, als suche er etwas. Hurley und Charlie sitzen in Sawyers verlassenem Zelt und durchwühlen seine Habe. Charlie packt alles zusammen, was er finden kann, Hurley zögert merklich. Hurley: Alter, ich fühl mich nicht gut dabei. Charlie: Weißt du, du siehst das hier völlig falsch. Er würde es wollen, dass wir das machen. Hurley: [Spöttisch] Er will, dass wir sein Zelt durchwühlen und seine Vorräte klauen? Ja, das klingt wirklich sehr nach Sawyer. Charlie: Wenn hier einer geklaut hat, dann war er's. Ich meine, die Menschen hier brauchen Essen, sie brauchen Medikamente und sie brauchen.. [Er entdeckt einen Stapel Zeitschriften.] ...riesige Mengen von Pornoheften. Er blättert die Zeitschriften durch. Da taucht Desmond hinter ihnen auf. Desmond: Charlie... Hurley: [Erschrocken] Oh. Desmondo. Desmond beachtet ihn kaum. Sieht nur Charlie an. Desmond: Würdest du bitte mitkommen? Hurley: Ist Eko wieder aufgetaucht? Desmond wirft ihm einen zerstreuten Blick zu. Desmond: Am Besten ihr beide. Schon macht er Kehrt. Charlie und Hurley tauschen einen verwirrten Blick. Können nicht anders, als ihm zu folgen. Mitten in den Dschungel führt er sie hinein. Und Hurley und Charlie staunen nicht schlecht, als dort auf einer Lichtung plötzlich auch Locke und Sayid warten. Charlie: Was ist passiert? Locke: Eko ist tot. Hurley und Charlie starren ihn entsetzt an. Sayid: Wir haben seine Leiche gestern im Dschungel gefunden. Er ist schon beigesetzt. Charlie: Wie ist es denn geschehen? Locke: Die Insel hat ihn getötet. Charlie: Was meinst du mit "Die Insel"? Was.. was soll das heißen? Locke antwortet nicht, sieht ihn nur beredt an, als müsste er ganz genau wissen, was er meinte. Charlie: [Energischer] Was heißt das, die Insel hat ihn getötet? Locke: Du weißt was das heißt. [Charlie schluckt.] Seit der Doc weg ist sind unsere Leute ziemlich unruhig, auch ohne dass sie wissen, was hier draußen im Dschungel vor sich geht. Sie werden sehr genau auf euch achten und entsprechend reagieren. Hurley bemerkt, wie Desmond die Stirn runzelt, ganz plötzlich unruhig wird, sich umzusehen beginnt, als suche er etwas. Locke: Wenn ich also erzähle was geschehen ist, müsst ihr mir helfen, dass.. dass alle die Ruhe bewahren. Hurley: [Zu Desmond] Alter, alles okay? Doch Desmond antwortet nicht. Rennt plötzlich einfach los. Quer durch den Dschungel. Hurley: Hey Leute, was hat Desmond? Niemand antwortet ihm, statt dessen machen sie sich auf den Weg, ihm zu folgen, laufen ihm nach bis zurück zum Strandcamp und weiter bis fast zum Ufer hinunter. Dort hat er angehalten, starrt angespannt ins Meer hinaus und zögert nicht, sein Hemd auszuziehen und ins Wasser zu springen. Sayid: Wieso macht er das? Verwirrt sehen sie ihm nach. Auch andere Campbewohner werden aufmerksam und kommen herbei, unter ihnen Sun mit Klein-Aaron auf dem Arm. Und plötzlich wird es deutlich, dort draußen treibt noch jemand hilflos zwischen den heftigen Wellen Locke: Es ist noch jemand im Wasser. Charlies Blick fällt auf Sun und das Baby. Charlie: Wo ist Claire? Sun: Sie ist spazieren gegangen. Ich passe auf das Baby auf. Da rennt Charlie los, zum Wasser hinunter, will ebenfalls reinspringen, will Desmond hinterher. Der hat Claire bereits erreicht, hält sie fest, über Wasser, bringt sie zum Ufer zurück. Charlie: Claire! Desmond: Ich hab sie. Charlie versucht, Desmond zu helfen, doch der wehrt ihn ab, schleppt Claire allein an den Strand zurück, legt sie in den Sand. Claire regt sich nicht. Charlie ist völlig außer sich. Charlie: Lebt sie? Desmond: Es geht schon. Charlie: Claire! Was ist passiert? Desmond: Geh beiseite. Lass mich das machen! Charlie: Claire! Claire! Desmond: Geh beiseite. Ich weiß, was ich zu tun hab. Charlie: Atmet sie? [Desmond antwortet nicht, faltet seine Hände und beginnt schweigend eine Herzdruckmassage. Charlie ist in Panik.] Atmet sie nicht? Desmond: [Zu Claire.] Komm schon. Charlie: Kann ich irgendwie helfen? Desmond: Komm schon... Claire rührt sich nicht. Unermüdlich kämpft Desmond weiter. Charlie: Claire...? Desmond: Komm schon. Charlie: Claire... Und plötzlich hustet Claire, spuckt Wasser aus. Desmond und Charlie und alle anderen ringsum atmen auf. Desmond hilft Claire auf. Charlie: Claire... Desmond: Alles in Ordnung? Charlie: Hilf ihr hoch. Desmond: Komm hoch. Charlie: Claire... Claire ist völlig durcheinander, hustet heftig. Desmond: Komm mit, wir bringen dich in dein Zelt. Wieder versucht Charlie, Desmonds Platz einzunehmen. Doch er lässt ihn nicht. Charlie: Charlie ist hier! Desmond: Schon gut, Charlie. Ich bring sie zu ihrem Zelt. [Er hebt Claire hoch, trägt sie weiter.] Charlie: Geht es ihr gut? Warte, ich mach das. Ich kann sie nehmen. Desmond: Schon gut. Ich hab sie schon, Charlie. Charlie: Ich nehm sie. Doch Desmond geht weiter und lässt ihn stehen. Charlie: Wo gehst du hin? Er bleibt stehen, völlig verwirrt, starrt den beiden nach. Charlie: Hey, woher wusstest du das? Wie konntest du wissen, dass sie ertrinkt? Desmond antwortet nicht. Geht einfach weiter. Grimmiger jetzt. Claire fest auf seinen Armen. Auch Hurley sieht ihnen nach, bleibt neben Charlie stehen. Hurley: Ich weiß, wieso er das konnte. Dieser Kerl.. kann in die Zukunft sehen. Desmond sitzt allein am Strand vor dem Camp und betrachtet das Foto von Penny und ihm, das früher gerahmt in der Station neben seinem Bett gestanden hatte. Claire kommt zu ihm hinüber, sieht ihm über die Schulter, lächelt. Claire: Ist ne hübsche Frau. Desmond: Hi. Danke. Claire setzt sich neben ihn. Claire: Wie heißt sie? Desmond: [Leise und nachdenklich] Penny... äh... Penelope. [Er reißt sich vom Foto los, sieht Claire an.] Wie fühlst du dich? Claire: Noch ganz schön aufgewühlt. Ich bin hier fast jeden Tag schwimmen gegangen. Die Unterwasserströmung hat mich rausgetrieben. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst... Hinter ihnen taucht Charlie auf, Aaron auf dem Arm und spürbar ungehalten. Charlie: Claire? Du wolltest doch nur fünf Minuten weg. Aaron ist am Verhungern. Claire: Ja, äh... entschuldige. [Sie sieht Desmond wieder an. Steht schon auf.] Na ja, jedenfalls ich... ich wollte mich bei dir äh.. bedanken. Ich danke dir wirklich sehr, dass du mich gerettet hast. Desmond: Es war mir ein Vergnügen. Charlie wirft ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu. Hurley und Charlie gehen gemeinsam durch das Camp und diskutieren heftig. Hurley: Locke brauchen wir nicht zu fragen. Der kennt sich nur mit Messern und Fischen aus. Charlie: Wieso auch? Ich glaube nicht an diesen übersinnlichen Hellseherschwachsinn. Wenn unser bärtiges Wunder in die Zukunft sehen könnte, wär er wohl nicht hier, oder? Sie erreichen wieder Sawyers Zelt, und augenblicklich macht Charlie sich wieder über Sawyers Vorräte her. Charlie: Egal, ich will wissen, was mit ihm ist. Also müssen wir es herausfinden. Hurley: Dir ist schon klar, dass du einen Plan brauchst, bevor du an sowas denken kannst Charlie: Wenn das so ist... [Er findet eine Flasche Schnaps.] ...dann müssen wir ihn so richtig betrunken machen. Es ist Abend am Strand. Desmond sitzt allein und nachdenklich an einem Feuer, als Charlie und Hurley zu ihm hinüberkommen. Charlie: Wunderbarer Abend. Desmond: Ja. Eine kleine Pause entsteht. Desmond scheint nicht erpicht auf Gesellschaft. Hurley: [Zu Charlie] Sag's schon, Alter. Charlie tritt vor. Lächelt einladend. Charlie: Wegen heute Morgen... Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht etwas... dankbarer war. Ich danke dir, dass du Claire gerettet hast. Desmond: Ist ja nichts passiert. Charlie: Großartig. Hier ist'n Friedensangebot. [Er hält die Flasche hoch.] Um den Waffenstillstand offiziell zu besiegeln. Desmond hebt kaum den Blick. Desmond: Ist nett, aber nein, danke. Ich war'n bisschen zu oft betrunken in letzter Zeit. Charlie: [Stichelnd] Um so besser für uns. Desmond schüttelt den Kopf. Charlie: Tja, dann nehmen wir unseren Whiskey und gehen woanders hin. Schon treten sie den Rückzug an. Desmond: Was für'n Whiskey ist das? Charlie bleibt stehen, wirft einen Blick auf die Flasche. Charlie: Das ist, ein... hier steht "Maccutcheon". Da fängt Desmond haltlos an zu lachen. Hurley und Charlie sind nicht wenig verwirrt, beobachten verwundert, wie er sich kaum wieder einkriegen kann vor Lachen, ohne dabei jedoch wirklich belustigt zu klingen. Desmond: Wenn das so ist, lasst ihn uns trinken. Zufrieden bietet Charlie ihm eine Tasse an. Doch Desmond schüttelt den Kopf. Desmond: Nein, die Flasche, Bruder. Charlie und Hurley sind nicht wenig überrascht. Desmond: Du wolltest trinken, also trinken wir. Charlie: Ja, lass uns trinken. Desmond: [nimmt die Flasche, entkorkt sie mit seinen Zähnen] Cheers. Charlie: Cheers. Etwas später am Abend liegen sie alle drei um das Feuer herum, und Charlie und Desmond singen grölend um die Wette. Desmond: [Singen] She swore like a docker with a cracking set of knockers, she was only the farmer's daughter. Sie feiern und lachen. Charlie gibt Desmond die Flasche. Charlie: Dezzie...? Der nimmt sie, trinkt. Desmond: Ja, gern. Hurley: Hey, gibt's nur Songs über's Saufen und Schlägereien und einbeinige Frauen. Charlie: Also, einbeinige Frauen [Desmond fällt mit ein] haben oft ein Herz aus Gold. Die beiden lachen. Charlie: Also, Dezzie... ich würd dich gern was fragen. Desmond: Dann schieß mal los. Charlie: [Ernster plötzlich] Woher wusstest du, dass Claire ertrinkt? Desmond: Ich hab.. gehört, wie sie um Hilfe ruft. Hurley: Nein, hast du nicht. Du warst über einen Kilometer entfernt. Desmond: Na dann muss ich wohl.. ziemlich gut hören können. Charlie: Und den Blitz.. hast du auch kommen gehört? Desmond wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Kein bisschen amüsiert mehr. Desmond: Wie bitte? Charlie: Du hast schon verstanden. Zufälligerweise postierst du diese Stange direkt neben Claires Zelt, und zwei Minuten später schlägt der Blitz ein. Schon rappelt Desmond sich mühsam auf, will gehen. Desmond: Danke für den Whiskey. Auch Charlie steht auf. Ärgerlich jetzt. Charlie: Keine Ahnung, was du hier abziehst, aber du solltest es lieber sagen! Hey! [Aufgebracht] Einen Schlüssel im Schloss zu drehen ist keine Heldentat. [Desmond verzieht grimmig das Gesicht, geht weiter.] Du bist kein Held, Alter. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was dein Trick ist, aber ich erkenne einen Feigling, wenn ich einen sehe. Da fährt Desmond herum, stürzt sich auf Charlie und reißt ihn um, würgt ihn und brüllt wie von Sinnen auf ihn ein. Desmond: Du willst lieber nicht wissen, was mit mir geschehen ist, als ich den Schlüssel gedreht habe! Das willst du nicht wissen! Hurley: Alter...! Desmond: Das willst du eigentlich gar nicht! Charlie: [Keucht] Hilf mir doch! Desmond lässt nicht los. Desmond: Das würdest du nicht wollen! Déjà-vu Plötzlich sehen wir den Timer aus der Station, der die Zeit herunterzählt, fast schon bei Null angekommen ist. Und wir sehen Desmond, völlig panisch, der nach dem Sicherheitsschlüssel greift. Herumfährt, loslaufen will. Locke steht hinter ihm. Nicht minder panisch. Locke: Desmond! Desmond! Ganz kurz nur hält Desmond inne. Desmond: Wir seh'n uns im nächsten Leben, Bruder. Er lässt Locke stehen, kriecht in den Keller der Station hinunter, dorthin wo das Schloss für den Schlüssel ist. Um ihn herum schrillt der Alarm, der Boden ringsum zittert. Er steckt die Schlüsselspitze in das Schloß. Zögert. Tränen in den Augen. Desmond: Ich liebe dich, Penny. Und dreht den Schlüssel herum. Um ihn herum verschwimmt alles in gleißendem Weiß. Desmonds Auge ist alles was wir sehen. Sein Auge, weit aufgerissen, dann sein Gesicht, rot besprenkelt wie von Blut verschmiert, seine Schulter, seinen Arm, überall ist es rot. Stimme: Oh mein Gott... Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott. Plötzlich sehen wir ein Zimmer mit halbrot angestrichenen Wänden, Desmond liegt auf dem Boden, neben ihm eine umgekippte Leiter und ein Eimer Farbe, eine riesige blutrote Farblache. Er selbst liegt auf dem Rücken mittendrin. Stimme: Des, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Bleib liegen, beweg dich nicht. Ein Frau kommt herein, äußerst besorgt, kniet sich neben ihn, betastet vorsichtig seinen Kopf, steht wieder auf. Es ist Penny. Penny: Ich hol Eis. Sie verschwindet in die Küche, kommt gleich darauf mit Eis in einem Tuch zurück. Desmond liegt immer noch am Boden Er sieht nicht nur erschrocken aus. Er sieht verstört aus. Lässt seine Augen herumwandern, als könne er nicht fassen, was er sieht Penny: Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott. Ist alles in Ordnung? Schatz, geht's dir gut? Sie presst das Eis gegen seinen Hinterkopf, hilft ihm, sich aufzusetzen. Desmond: Was ist passiert? Penny: [Amüsiert] Was passiert ist? Das unselige Zusammenspiel einer Leiter, dem Streichen der Decke und Alkohol. Desmond starrt sie an, starrt die gemalerten Wände an. Penny: [Besorgt] Geht's dir gut? Ist dir schwindlig? Desmond: Das ist meine Wohnung. Penny: Mm-hmm. Obwohl du im Sinne meines schnelleren Einlebens langsam anfangen könntest, "unsere Wohnung" zu sagen. Sie schmunzelt, Desmond jedoch nicht. Er ist vollkommen durcheinander. Und schon wird auch ihr Blick wieder besorgt. Sie hält ihm drei ihrer Finger vors Gesicht. Penny: Wie viele Finger zeige ich? Er antwortet nicht. Richtet sich etwas weiter auf, fängt ganz vorsichtig, ganz sachte, immer noch ungläubig, an zu lächeln. Penny: Nein, sieh mich an. Stimmt etwas nicht? Da sieht er sie an, streckt die Hand nach ihr aus, berührt sanft ihre Wange. Desmond: Es stimmt einfach alles. Er lächelt sie an. Küsst sie. Umarmt sie. Runzelt, als sie es nicht sehen kann, wieder die Stirn, lässt wieder verwirrt seinen Blick herumkreisen, sie aber nicht mehr los. Desmond steht zwischen halb und noch gar nicht ausgepackten Umzugskisten in seinem Apartment vor dem Spiegel und versucht, sich eine Krawatte umzubinden. Penny kommt herein. Penny: Komm her. Ich helf dir. Sie bleibt hinter ihm stehen, will ihm beim Binden der Krawatte zur Hand gehen. Desmond lächelt. Desmond: Danke. Penny: So geht's nicht. Sie stellt sich vor ihn, bindet von dort weiter. Lächelt. Hält inne. Penny: Du hast noch Farbe am Hals. Desmond: Ach, wirklich? Sie lächelt und wischt die Farbe ab. Penny: Wie geht's der Verletzung? Desmond: Oh, meine ernste Gehirnerschütterung nehm ich gern in Kauf für das Vergnügen, dich bei mir zu haben. Hier in meiner bescheidenen... soll ich "Rattenfalle" sagen? Sie schmunzelt, küsst ihn, bindet die Krawatte fertig und betrachtet ihn stolz im Spiegel. Penny: Voila. Desmond zieht ein Jackett über. Penny sieht ihm zu. Penny: Du weißt schon, dass du nicht auf einen Job von meinem Vater angewiesen bist. Desmond: Es geht nicht nur um einen Job. Ich möchte, dass er mich respektiert. Penny: Er respektiert dich, wenn du es tust. Aber selbst wenn er zu borniert sein sollte, deine Brillanz zu erkennen, geht davon die Welt nicht unter. Desmond runzelt die Stirn. Desmond: Was hast du gesagt? Plötzlich hören wir den nur zu bekannten Alarmton des Timers aus der Station. Auch Desmond hört ihn. Geht ganz erstarrt ein paar Schritte auf das Geräusch zu. Penny folgt ihm, geht an ihm vorbei in die Küche und zur Mikrowelle. Schaltet sie aus. Das Alarmpiepen hört auf. Desmond starrt die Mikrowelle an. Penny holt eine Tasse daraus hervor und bringt sie ihm. Penny: Hier, für dich, Schatz. [Bemerkt seinen verwirrten Blick] Geht's dir nicht gut? Desmond: [Rasch] Doch. Es geht mir gut. Ich.. ich habe nur gerade ein Deja vu, nichts weiter. Desmond betritt ein Bürogebäude, bleibt an der Anmeldung stehen. Desmond: Äh, schönen guten Tag. Ich möchte zu Mr. Widmore. Dame: Und wer sind Sie? Desmond: Hume... äh, Mr. Desmond Hume. Ein Paketbote kommt hinzu und stellt ein Päckchen auf dem Tresen ab. Postbote: Hallo, Schatz. Eine Paketzustellung für 4815. Desmond starrt ihn an. Desmond: Entschuldigen Sie, bitte. Wie war das gerade? Postbote: Ich sagte: "Eine Zustellung für 4815". Blitzhaft laufen Bilder vor Desmond ab, er sieht die Station, den Timer, die ablaufende Zeit, sieht, wie sich die schwarzroten Symbole herumdrehen. Dame: Mr. Hume, Mr. Widmore erwartet Sie jetzt. Nur mühsam kann Desmond sich losreißen von den Bildern. Er ist vollkommen verwirrt. Desmond: Danke. Gleich darauf sitzt Desmond im äußerst luxuriösen Büro von Mr. Widmore. An einer Wand hängt ein Bild, bunt gemalt wie das verwirrend große in der Station, darauf sind ein Eisbär, ein Buddha und das Wort „Namaste“, rückwärts geschrieben, zu erkennen. Mr. Widmore: Penny hat nicht erwähnt, dass Sie Schauspieler sind, Desmond. Desmond wendet seinen Blick von dem Bild. Mr. Widmore hält Desmonds Unterlagen in den Händen, betrachtet ihn über ihren Rand hinweg. Desmond: Nein, eigentlich hab ich Bühnenbild bei der Royal Shakespeare Company gemacht. Mr. Widmore: [Unbeeindruckt] Beeindruckend. [Desmond verzieht keine Miene.] Sie haben keinen Universitätsabschluss? Desmond: Nein, Sir. Ich musste für meine drei Brüder sorgen, nachdem mein Vater... Mr. Widmore hört ihm kaum zu. Er ist nicht nur ein bisschen unfreundlich, er ist über alle Maßen von oben herab. Und Desmond gleichbleibend höflich. Mr. Widmore: Irgendwelche militärischen Erfahrungen? Desmond: Nein, Sir. Er lässt seinen Blick durch das Büro wandern, entdeckt ein Segelbootmodel. Lächelt. Desmond: Sie ist wunderschön... [Bemerkt Mr. Widmores verwirrten Blick.] Ihre Segeljacht. Mr. Widmore: Die Widmore-Stiftung finanziert eine Soloregatta einmal um die Welt. Und wieder wird Desmond von Blitzbildern heimgesucht, sieht das Boot im Sturm, sich mittendrin, sieht Inman, tot auf den kahlen Felsen, seine eigenen Hände, blutverschmiert. Mr. Widmore: Haben Sie irgendwas? Desmond: [Rasch] Nein. Nein, Sir. Mr. Widmore: Nun gut, Desmond, ich werde dafür Sorge tragen, dass Sie eine Anstellung in unserer Verwaltung bekommen. Sicher keine glamouröse Tätigkeit, aber ein Anfang. Die Personalabteilung wird Sie kontaktieren. Desmond: Äh, bei allem Respekt, Sir... aber ich bin eigentlich nicht hier, um mich für eine Stelle zu bewerben. Mr. Widmore: [Überrascht] Sind Sie nicht. Desmond: [Höflich] Nein, Sir. Ich bin hier, weil ich um die Hand Ihrer Tochter bitten möchte. [Widmores Miene wird wenn überhaupt möglich noch grimmiger.] Wir sind jetzt seit zwei Jahren zusammen, und... Pen wohnt bei mir... und... ich liebe sie. Ihre Zustimmung würde mir sehr viel bedeuten. Einen Moment lang betrachtet Mr. Widmore ihn, mit regloser Miene. Mr. Widmore: Ich bin beeindruckt, Hume. Einr sehr noble Geste von Ihnen. Er steht auf. Holt eine Flasche Whiskey und zwei Gläser hervor. Mr. Widmore: Verstehen Sie etwas von Whiskey? Desmond: Äh, ich fürchte nein, Sir. Mr. Widmore: [Zeigt ihm die Flasche] Das ist ein 60 Jahre alter Maccutcheon, benannt nach Anderson Maccutcheon. Ehrwürdiger Admiral der königlichen Marine. Als er sich zur Ruhe setzte, hatte er mehr Ehrungen als irgendjemand vor oder nach ihm. Seinen Lebensabend verbrachte er in den Highlands. Admiral Maccutcheon war ein großer Mann, Hume. Dies ist die Krönung seines Lebens. [Er gießt etwas in eines der Gläser] Dieser Schluck kostet mehr, als Sie in einem Monat verdienen. [Er trinkt das Glas aus.] Mit Ihnen zu teilen, wäre eine Verschwendung... Desmond schluckt. Mr. Widmore: ...und eine Beleidigung des Mannes, der ihn gemacht hat. Weil Sie, Hume, niemals ein großer Mann sein werden. Desmond: Mr. Widmore... ich weiß, dass ich nicht.. Mr. Widmore: [Kalt] Auf keinen Fall sind Sie es würdig meinen Whiskey zu trinken. Wie sollte es möglich sein, dass Sie meiner Tochter würdig sind. Bestürzt starrt Desmond ihn an. Ehe er den Blick abwendet. Desmond verlässt völlig aufgelöst das Widmoregebäude, reißt sich im Laufen die Krawatte vom Hals, bleibt erst auf dem Gehweg stehen, um Luft zu schnappen. Dort hat sich an einer Ecke ein Straßenmusikant aufgebaut und spielt mit einer Gitarre „Wonderwall“. Leute bleiben stehen, hören zu, sammeln sich um ihn, werfen Geld in seinen offen wartenden Gitarrenkoffer. Musiker: Danke schön. Vielen Dank. Ein Fünfer. Haben Sie vielen Dank. Danke schön. Als die Menge den Blick auf den Musiker freigibt, erstarrt Desmond. Es ist Charlie. Verwirrt geht Desmond auf ihn zu. Desmond: Ich kenne dich. Woher kenn ich dich? Er lächelt, scherzt mit den Umstehenden, hat kein Interesse an Desmonds Schrecken. Charlie: [zu einer Passantin] Danke sehr. Lass mir deine Nummer da. Desmond: Woher kenn ich dich? Mehr Geld fliegt in den Gitarrenkoffer. Charlie: Weiß nicht, äh... Desmond: Ich weiß, dass ich dich irgendwoher kenne. Charlie wird es etwas zu bunt, selbst wenn er nach wie vor versucht, weiterzulächeln. Charlie: Keine Ahnung, vielleicht fällt es mir ein, wenn du mir mit einer kleinen Spende hilfst. Und Desmond sieht wieder ein Blitzbild, sieht Charlie in der Station auf der Insel, der seinen Kopf zur Tür hereinsteckt, während er selbst hastig im Bücherregal nach dem Sicherheitsschlüssel sucht. Hört den Alarm schrillen. Charlie: Hey, kannst du mir helfen? Zurück in die Londoner Straße. Desmond: Du heißt Charlie. Charlie: Ja, mein Name steht auf dem Schild. Er deutet auf seinen Gitarrenkoffer. Und Desmond sieht wieder eine Reihe hastig aufeinanderfolgender Bilder. Inman im gelben Schutzanzug im Dschungel. Inman tot auf dem Felsen. Desmond mit dem Schlüssel in der Hand. Der Alarm, der alles überschrillt. Der Timer, der sich in Hieroglyphen wandelt. Der Computer, der zu Boden stürzt. Alarm: Systemausfall. Dann ist es vorbei. Desmond wieder in Londons Straßen. Starrt Charlie an, lässt keinen Blick von ihm, stammelt völlig verwirrt, während Charlie Geld einsammelt. Desmond: Nein. Charlie: Vielen Dank. Desmond: Das war-das war... in der Station. Ich hab dich dort gesehen, es gab auch.. es gab da einen Computer. [Er wird immer aufgeregter] Es gab auch eine Taste. Wir-wir waren auf einer Insel. Auch Charlie gerät langsam in Sorge, doch in andere als Desmond. Versucht es dennoch mit leichtem Scherz abzuwiegeln. Charlie: Wir sind auf ner Insel, mein Freund. England. Desmond: Nein, wir waren da wirklich, Mann, ich erinner mich! Charlie: Hey, ist schon gut. Versuch einfach... [Zur umstehenden Menge, die auch langsam unruhig wird.] Deswegen sollten wir keine Drogen nehmen, genau deswegen... Desmond: Ich weiß es wieder, das hat alles schon mal stattgefunden. Das.. heute-heute.. Das, was heute.. passiert ist. Das war.. Ich weiß, wie er sagt, dass ich es nicht wert bin und dann.. dann-dann kam ich raus und ich-ich hab die Krawatte abgemacht und.. dann hab ich die Krawatte verloren und Penny hat gefragt, wo sie wäre und dann hat es angefangen zu regnen.. Desmond sieht zum Himmel hinauf. Charlie sieht zum Himmel hinauf. Da fängt es an zu regnen. Und während die Leute eilig Schutz suchen, versucht Charlie, seine Gitarre vor dem Regen abzuschirmen. Und Desmond steht mit ausgestreckten Händen und starrt in den Himmel hinauf. Ein Mann und eine junge Frau gehen nebeneinander durch die weiten Hallen eines großen Gebäudes, fast wirkt es wie eine Universität. Der Mann, Donovan, redet aufgeregt auf die Frau ein. Donovan: Sie machen es sich etwas zu einfach, Ms. Partridge. Sie vernachlässigen die Unverhersagbarkeit. Machen Sie den selben Test zehn Mal und sie bekommen zehn verschiedene Ergebnisse. Das macht das Leben so wunderbar chaotisch. Desmond kommt hereingelaufen, bleibt auf dem großen Flur vor einer Freitreppe stehen, entdeckt die beiden an ihrem oberen Ende und ruft zu ihnen hinauf. Desmond: Donovan! Donovan bleibt stehen, sieht zu Desmond herunter, schmunzelt. Donovan: Sehen Sie, was ich meine. Wer hätte ahnen können, einen durchnässten Schotten jemals in diesen heiligen Hallen zu sehen. Gleich darauf gehen Desmond und Donovan nebeneinander her. Donovan: Du hast schon besser ausgesehen. Nicht viel, aber... Desmond hat keinen Sinn für seine Scherze. Desmond: Kann ich dich etwas fragen? Donovan: Selbstverständlich. Desmond: Was weißt du über Zeitreisen? Donovan starrt ihn an. Donovan und Desmond sitzen in einem Pub und unterhalten sich. Donovan: Du hast den Verstand verloren. Desmond: Du sollst mir sagen, ob sowas möglich ist. Donovan: Was meinst du? Die Insel mit den mysteriösen Stationen oder den Computer, der dafür sorgt, dass die Welt nicht untergeht? Desmond: Nein, warte. Vergiss, daß du mein bester Freund bist? Antworte als Physiker. Ist es irgendwie möglich, dass ich es geschafft habe, durch die Zeit zu reisen und mein Leben jetzt noch mal durchlebe. Donovan fängt amüsiert an zu lachen. Desmond verdreht die Augen. Desmond: Das ist nicht witzig, Donovan. Donovan: Pennys Vater befindet, dass du niemals ein großer Mann wirst und, voila, du erträumst dir eine Zukunft, in der du die Welt retten musst indem du eine Taste drückst. Desmond: Diese Dinge sind nicht nur in meinem Kopf, Bruder. Ich erinner mich weil sie passiert sind. Donovan betrachtet ihn aufmerksam. Donovan: Na gut dann. Was passiert als nächstes? Desmond: So funktioniert das nicht. Ich kann mich nicht an alles erinnern. Es sind nur Bruchstücke. Donovan: [Spöttisch] Das kommt dir sicher nicht ungelegen. Plötzlich fängt „Make your own kind of Music“ in der Jukebox an zu spielen. Desmond sieht auf. Desmond: Warte mal. Das kommt mir bekannt vor. Ich kenne diesen Song. [Er steht auf, geht auf die Jukebox zu] Die Jukebox... [Starrt vor sich hin, versucht sich zu erinnern, zusammenzureimen. Donovan folgt ihm, nicht mehr ganz so belustigt.] Donovan: Des, langsam machst du mir Angst. Desmond hört gar nicht auf ihn. Desmond: Ich erinnere mich an diese Nacht. [Sein Blick fällt auf den Fernseher. Dort läuft ein Fußballspiel.] Graybridge gewinnt nach einem Zweitorerückstand, sie schießen drei Tore in den letzten zwei Minuten. Und nach dem Schlusspfiff kommt Jimmy Lennon herein [Er deutet zur Tür hinüber] ..und schlägt dem Barkeeper mit einem Cricketschläger weil er ihm Geld schuldet. Donovan: Also ehrlich gesagt, Des... Desmond: Warte, bitte. Sieh es dir einfach an. Ergeben sieht Donovan hin. Desmond: Jetzt schießen sie das erste Tor. Beide starren sie auf den Bildschirm, beide warten. Schon rennt ein Fußballspieler mit dem Ball auf das Tor zu. Schießt... Sprecher: ...Chance. Jetzt geht's auf die linke Seite. O'Connor flankt nach innen... Der Torwart hält den Ball. Desmond schüttelt den Kopf. Desmond: Nein, nein, sie.. sie haben gewonnen, wirklich. [Verzweifelt wendet er sich zurück zur Tür.] Jimmy Lennon, [Doch wer hereinkommt, sind zwei Mädchen.] Cricketschläger... Sprecher: Das Spiel könnte wahrscheinlich noch eine Stunde weitergehen und die Herren würden das Tor einfach nicht treffen. Ja, das ist schade, aber so ist das wenn man seine besten Chancen... Donovan beobachtet ihn besorgt. Donovan: [Sachte] Sowas wie Zeitreisen gibt es nicht, Des. Sprecher: ... und dann verliert man auch zurecht. Das wird natürlich die Trainerdiskussion wieder anheizen, da wird sich Scott Manner schon einiges einfallen... Desmond ist völlig verstört, setzt sich wieder zurück an seinen Tisch. Donovan folgt ihm. Donovan: Und soweit ich weiß, ist wahre Liebe fast genau so unwahrscheinlich. [Desmond sieht ihn an.] Also, wenn es dir mit Penny ernst ist, dann mach ihr einen Antrag und dann wird geheiratet. Als Desmond zurück nach Hause kommt, liegt Penny schon im Bett, ist über einem Buch eingeschlafen. Desmond bleibt im Türrahmen stehen, lächelt, geht zu ihr, da wacht sie auf, und er beugt sich zu ihr herunter, küsst sie. Penny: [schmunzelnd] Du riechst wie ein Pub. Desmond: Das liegt wohl daran, dass ich im Pub war. Er löst sich von ihr, geht um das Bett herum. Penny: Du hast den Job nicht gekriegt? Desmond: [seufzt] Nein. Penny: Was hat mein Vater gesagt? Desmond: Dein Vater... war reizend. Wir waren nur beide der Meinung, dass ich.. nicht der Richtige bin. Nachdenklich betrachtet sie ihn. Lächelt dann. Penny: Ich finde, das sollten wir feiern. [Er wirft ihr einen Blick zu] Wir sollten feiern, dass dich das Schicksal davor bewahrt hat, als elender Angestellter bei Widmore Industries zu enden. Lass mich dich morgen ausführen, wir gehen Hummer essen am Hafen. Ich lad dich ein. Desmond zieht sein Hemd aus und ein T-Shirt über. Desmond: Ich finde nicht, dass mein gescheiterter Versuch, deinen Vater zu beeindrucken ein Anlass zum Feiern ist. Penny: Der Anlass ist, dass ich dich liebe. Desmond hält inne, sieht sie an. Sieht sie einen Moment lang einfach nur an. Desmond: Wieso? [Sie runzelt leicht verwirrt die Stirn.] Wieso liebst du mich? Penny: Du bist ein guter Mensch. Nach meiner Erfahrung ist es schwer, so jemanden zu finden. Desmond lächelt, doch nicht wirklich fröhlich, fast ungläubig, und wendet den Blick ab. Wendet sich ab. Penny springt auf, steigt aus dem Bett, geht zu ihm hinüber. Penny: Hey... Des? Wartet, bis er sie ansieht. Nimmt sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und betrachtet ihn besorgt. Penny: Wo bist du grade? Da lächelt er und reißt sich von seinen Gedanken los. Desmond: Ich bin hier. Lächelt sie an. Und küsst sie. Desmond steht in einem Juweliergeschäft und betrachtet eine Unmenge goldverzierter blinkender Verlobungsringe und ist vollkommen darin versunken. Die Ladenbesitzerin, eine ältere Dame mit weißem Haar, schreckt ihn auf. Ms. Hawking: Das ist ihr erstes Mal, hab ich Recht? Desmond: [Lächelnd] Ist es so offensichtlich? Ms. Hawking: Die Ersttäter erkenn ich immer. Na, dann.. Wo liegen denn Ihre Preisvorstellungen? Desmond: [Schüchtern] Meine Mittel sind begrenzt. Äh, ich hoffe, dass sich das eines Tages ändert. Sie lächelt. Ms. Hawking: Ich glaube, ich weiß schon was. Sie holt einen Ring hervor, reicht ihn Desmond über den Tresen hinweg. Ms. Hawking: Eine Königin würde er ganz sicher nicht beeindrucken, und trotzdem trägt er ein Feuer in sich wie das Leben. Desmond betrachtet ihn einen Moment lang, so wie Ms. Hawking ihn betrachtet. Desmond: Ich werd ihn nehmen. Da sieht sie ihn zutiefst entsetzt an. Ms. Hawking: Äh, wie bitte? Desmond: Er ist perfekt. Ich nehme ihn. Ms. Hawking: Nein, das werden Sie nicht. [Desmond sieht sie an] Geben Sie mir den Ring. Geben Sie ihn her. Desmond: [Verwirrt.] Ich verstehe nicht. Ms. Hawking: Das wäre falsch. Sie dürfen ihn nicht kaufen. Sie-sie zweifeln, ob sie es tun sollen und verlassen den Laden. Kommen Sie, geben Sie ihn her. Desmond: Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen. Ms. Hawking: Diesen Ring werden Sie nicht kaufen, Desmond. Desmond: [Schockiert] Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen? Ms. Hawking: Ich kenne Ihren Namen, und ich weiß auch, dass Sie Penny nicht fragen werden, ob sie Sie heiraten will. Damit brechen Sie ihr das Herz. Und dieses gebrochene Herz wird Sie in einigen wenigen Jahren dazu bringen, an der Regatta teilzunehmen, um sich ihrem Vater zu beweisen. Das führt Sie auf die Insel, und auf der Insel geben Sie die nächsten drei Jahre rund um die Uhr Zahlen in den Computer ein, so lange bis Sie gezwungen werden, das Sicherungssystem zu aktivieren. Desmond ist vor Schreck und Entsetzen ganz stumm. Ms. Hawking: Und wenn Sie all diese Dinge nicht tun, Desmond David Hume, wird die Menschheit zu Grunde gehen. [Sie streckt energisch ihre Hand aus] Also geben Sie mir diesen Scheißring. Desmond steht wie erstarrt und rührt sich nicht. Sie verdreht die Augen. Ms. Hawking: Oh, Sie wollen also widerspenstig sein, wie ich sehe. Desmond: Wer... wer sind Sie? Ms. Hawking: Mögen Sie Esskastanien? Schon greift sie nach ihrer Jacke und geht an ihm vorbei zur Tür. Desmond: [Zutiefst verwirrt.] Bitte? Gleich darauf stehen sie beide auf der Straße, Ms. Hawking kauft an einem Stand eine Tüte Esskastanien. Ms. Hawking: Danke. Desmond weiß immer noch nicht, wie ihm geschieht. Zeitungsverkäufer: [zu einem Mann mit roten Schuhen] Der Morning Star für 45 Penny. Ms. Hawking: Dieser Mann da hinten trägt rote Schuhe. Sie deutet auf einen vorbeieilenden Mann, dessen rote Turnschuhe einen merkwürdigen Kontrast zu seinem Anzug bilden. Desmond: Und? Was heißt das? Ms. Hawking: Gar nichts. Ich wollte nur auf die modische Extravaganz hinweisen. Zeitungsverkäufer: [im Hintergrund] Der Morning Star. Jemand den Morning Star. Unbekümmert setzt sie sich auf eine Bank, isst ihre Kastanien. Desmond: Das alles passiert nicht wirklich, oder? Ms. Hawking: Bitte? Desmond: Ich hatte eine Gehirnerschütterung. Sie sind mein Unterbewusstsein. Ms. Hawking: [Amüsiert] Ach, wirklich. Desmond: Sie sind hier, um mir die Heirat mit Penny auszureden. Aber das wird nicht funktionieren. Ms. Hawking: Oh doch, das wird es. Desmond: Nein. Es gibt keine Insel und es gibt auch keine Taste. Das ist Wahnsinn. Ich liebe sie. Sie liebt mich. Ich verbringe den Rest meines Lebens mit ihr. Ms. Hawkings Blick wird plötzlich ernster, mitfühlend, ihre Stimme leiser. Ms. Hawking: Nein, Desmond... das werden Sie nicht. Und während Desmond sie noch bestürzt anstarrt, kracht ganz in der Nähe ein Teil eines Baugerüsts und der Hausfassade herunter und begräbt den Mann mit den roten Turnschuhen unter sich. Desmond: Oh mein Gott. [Er starrt Ms. Hawking an.] Sie wussten, dass das passieren würde, oder? Sie nickt. Ringsum bricht panisches Entsetzen aus, als Bauarbeiter und Passanten herbeigelaufen kommen. Von dem Mann sind nur noch die Schuhe zu sehen. Leuchtend rot in all dem grauen Schutt. Desmond: Wieso haben Sie nichts unternommen? Wieso haben Sie nichts getan? Ms. Hawking: Weil es keine Rolle gespielt hätte. Hätte ich ihn vor dem Baugerüst gewarnt, wäre er morgen von einem Taxi überfahren worden. Hätte ich ihn vor dem Taxi gewarnt, hätte er einen tödlichen Unfall in der Dusche gehabt. Unglücklicherweise setzt sich das Universum langfristig immer durch. Dieser Mann musste einfach sterben. Das war seine Bestimmung. Genau so, wie es Ihre Bestimmung ist, auf der Insel zu sein. Sie nehmen diesen Weg nicht, weil Sie es sich aussuchen, Desmond. Sie nehmen diesen Weg, weil Sie dafür vorgesehen sind. Desmond schüttelt den Kopf. Desmond: Ich treff mich mit Penny in einer Stunde. Ich habe den Ring. Sie wird ja sagen. Ich entscheide mich für was ich will. Ms. Hawking: Auch wenn Sie Ihren Weg nicht mögen, Desmond ...aber bedienen Sie den Computer. Es wird das einzig wirklich große sein, was Sie in Ihrem Leben tun werden. Er starrt sie an. Ganz still und betroffen. Desmond: Wieviel kostet der Ring? Ms. Hawking seufzt. Auf dem Weg zu seinem Treffen mit Penny kommt Desmond an einem Werbeplakat der Armee vorbei, bleibt davor stehen, betrachtet es finster. Auf dem Plakat steht geschrieben. „Ehre. Abenteuer. Werden Sie ein Mann, auf den Sie stolz sein können“. Wenig später steht er irgendwo an der Thamse und wartet auf Penny. Als sie kommt, küsst sie ihn, nimmt seine Hand. Desmond: Hi. Penny: Hi. Komm ich zu spät? Desmond: Genau richtig. Gemeinsam gehen sie die belebte Promenade entlang. Ein junger Straßenfotograf wird auf sie aufmerksam. Fotograf: Hey, wie wär's mit nem Foto, Turteltäubchen? Desmond: Nein danke, Kumpel. Fotograf: Na los, da habt ihr was für die Enkelkinder. Penny schmunzelt, versucht, Desmond zum Stehenbleiben zu bewegen. Penny: Ach komm, Des, wir machen's. Für unsere vielen Enkel. Desmond gibt nach, nicht wirklich begeistert, aber er gibt nach. Fotograf: Ja? Wollt ihr? Alles klar. Mal sehen, was wir hier für euch haben. Er hat eine Reihe von Leinwandbildern, die er ganz nach belieben als Hintergrundbild für das Foto herunterziehen kann. Fotograf: Ah, wie wär's mit ner schönen Wüstenlandschaft? Penny: Ne. Fotograf: Nein, nicht die Wüste? Na gut. Oh ich weiß. [Er zieht ein anderes Bild herunter.] Die Alpen. Desmond: Ah, ich liebe die Alpen. Penny: [Lachend] Oh, ich hasse die Alpen. Fotograf: Ja, nicht die Alpen. [Er zieht ein drittes Bild herunter.] Oh, wie wär's damit. Ein wunderschöner Hafen. Es ist die Landschaft, die auf dem gerahmten Bild der beiden in der Station zu sehen ist. Penny: Ja, das nehmen wir. Fotograf: Das ist es, oder? Wunderbar. Penny: [Zu Desmond.] Zieh die Jacke aus. Fotograf: Und jetzt in Position Penny: [Zu Desmond, der zögert.] Es ist brütend heiß. Dort sind Palmen. Fotograf: Gleich ist es soweit. Desmond zieht seine Jacke aus, und Arm in Arm positionieren sie sich vor der Leinwand, Penny legt ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, beide lächeln. Fotograf: Eins, zwei... und schon ein Klassiker. Kostet nur fünf Pfund. Penny: Ich mach das schon, Schatz. Das Foto ist fertig. Penny bezahlt, der Fotograf gibt Desmond das Bild. Fotograf: Hier, für dich, bitte. Und Penny gibt er das Wechselgeld zurück. Fotograf: Auf 20 raus. Ach, ihr seid ein tolles Paar. Ist doch nicht zu teuer für ne schöne Erinnerung, oder? Desmond starrt auf das Foto, er sieht angespannt aus, schlimmer noch, unglücklich. Kaum gehen sie weiter, bricht es plötzlich aus ihm heraus. Desmond: [Zuerst zu sich selbst] Ich kann so nicht weitermachen. Penny sieht ihn an. Penny: Was hast du gesagt? Er bleibt stehen, sieht sie an, bestärkter plötzlich. Wenn auch nicht weniger bestürzt. Desmond: Es geht so nicht weiter. Penny: [Verwirrt] Was geht nicht weiter? Desmond: Wir. Unser.. unser Leben. Langsam nimmt auch ihr Blick besorgte Züge an. Penny: Wovon redest du überhaupt? Desmond: Wie kann ich? Ich... ich kann nicht für dich sorgen. Ich-ich hab keine Arbeit. Ich hab nicht mal.. ich kann mir nicht mal fünf Pfund für ein blödes Foto leisten. Du hast was Besseres verdient. Penny starrt ihn an, im selben Moment, als sie begreift, sammeln sich schon Tränen in ihren Augen. Entsetzte Tränen. Penny: Ich weiß was ich verdiene, und ich will mit dir leben. Ich liebe dich. Desmond: Es braucht mehr als nur Liebe. Ein guter Mensch zu sein ist zu wenig. Penny: Was sind das für Zweifel, Des? Woher kommen die auf einmal? Desmond: Das geht alles viel zu schnell. Du ziehst bei mir ein, du streichst die Wände, du änderst alles... Ich-ich kann rot gar nicht ausstehen. Und wieso wolltest du deine teure Wohnung aufgeben.. Penny gibt ihm eine Ohrfeige. Penny: [Bitter] Tu das nicht. Tu nicht so, als wär das meine Idee. Was fällt dir ein das so darzustellen. Ich bin aus meiner überteuerten Wohnung ausgezogen weil du da nicht leben wolltest. Desmond, selbst den Tränen nahe, weicht ihrem Blick aus. Penny lässt ihren nicht von ihm. Penny: Wenn du willst, dass ich gehe.. wenn du willst, dass ich dich verlasse, dann.. erzähl bitte nicht irgendwelche Geschichten davon, was ich verdiene oder nicht. Sei so anständig und gib zu, dass du das tust weil du ein Feigling bist. Da sieht er sie wieder an, ganz entsetzt, völlig verzweifelt. Und schüttelt doch wieder den Kopf. Desmond: Es tut mir leid, Pen, aber das... wir sind nicht füreinander vorgesehen. Fassungslos starrt sie ihn an. Eine Träne tropft auf ihre Wange. Sie schüttelt den Kopf. Dreht sich um. Und geht. Desmond bleibt allein zurück, senkt den Kopf., zieht den Ring aus seiner Hosentasche und wirft ihn in hohem Bogen in die Thamse. Desmond ist wieder im Pub. Diesmal allein. Geht zur Theke und setzt sich. Völlig verstört. Fußballkommentator: [aus dem Fernseher] Meine Damen und Herren, das ist wirklich ein denkwürdiger Fußballabend. Barkeeper: Was darf's denn sein? Fußballkommentator: [aus dem Fernseher] Aus einem 2:0 Rückstand noch ein Unentschieden erreicht. Wer hätte das gedacht... Desmond: Ach ich.. ich nehm'n Bier vom billigen. [Bitter] Ich feier nämlich. Barkeeper: Oh? Was ist denn der Anlass? Desmond: Ich habe gerade den größten Fehler meines Lebens gemacht. Und das Schlimme daran ist, ich glaub, ich hab ihn schon mal begangen. Barkeeper: Das nennt man wohl Déjà-vu, Kumpel. Desmond: Was du nicht sagst. Da klingt plötzlich wieder „Make your own kind of music“ aus der Jukebox. Und im Fernsehen sieht Desmond wieder ein Fußballspiel laufen. Und diesmal läuft es genau so ab, wie er es beim letzten Mal vorhergesagt hatte. Fußballkommentator: [aus dem Fernseher] ...Schauen Sie mal, wie die jetzt nachsetzen... Desmond starrt auf den Fernseher, als das Tor fällt, er starrt quer durch den Pub und kann es nicht fassen. Desmond: Das ist es. Das war die falsche Nacht. Ich hab mich nicht geirrt. Ich.. hab mich um eine Nacht vertan. Ich hab den Song gehört und dann.. Ich kann mich erinnern. Ich bin nicht verrückt. Ich kann das noch in Ordnung bringen. Ich kann alles in Ordnung bringen. Schon wendet er sich zum Gehen. Sieht einen Mann mit einem Cricketschläger durch die Tür kommen. Desmond: Jimmy Lennon... Jimmy: Und jetzt kommst du mit meinem Geld rüber! Er stürzt geradewegs auf die Theke zu. Desmond: [Zum ahnungslosen Barkeeper] Hey, duck dich, Bruder! Und als er es tut und Jimmy ausholt, trifft sein Cricketschläger niemand anderen als Desmond selbst. Und er geht zu Boden. Wir sehen, wie Desmond den Sicherheitsschlüssel herumdreht. Dann nur Bäume. Inselbäume. Hoch und grün. Unter ihnen liegt Desmond, auf dem Boden, ganz allein, blut- und dreckverschmiert. Ohne Kleider. Mühsam kommt er zu sich, tastet nach seinem Hinterkopf, dort wo der Cricketschläger ihn traf. Erwartet, Blut auf seinen Fingern zu sehen. Doch da ist keins. Er setzt sich auf, blickt um sich, kann nicht fassen, was er sieht. Springt auf, läuft los, läuft, bis er das Loch im Boden findet, dort wo sich zuvor die Luka auftat. Nichts ist davon mehr übrig. Desmond: Nein... nein. Nur ein paar wenige Trümmerteile, überall ringsum verteilt. Desmond: Nein. Oh, nein. Nein. Unter ihnen ist auch das Foto von ihm und Penny. Langsam bückt er sich, hebt es auf, starrt es an, schüttelt den Kopf. Fleht. Desmond: Bitte... lass mich nochmal zurück. Lass mich nochmal zurück, bitte. Noch ein Mal. Diesmal mach ich's richtig. Ich mach's richtig. [Er fängt verzweifelt an zu weinen] Es tut mir leid, Penny. Ich finde einen Weg. Ich mach's wieder gut.. Er lässt das Foto fallen und schlägt die Hände vors Gesicht. Inselabschnitt Wieder sitzt Desmond am Strand und wieder betrachtet er das Foto von sich und Penny. Wieder sitzt Claire neben ihm. Wieder fragt Charlie ihn: Charlie: Woher wusstest du, dass Claire ertrinkt? Wieder sitzen Hurley, Charlie und er mit ihrer Whiskeyflasche um das Feuer herum. Desmond: Ich hab.. gehört, wie sie um Hilfe ruft. Charlie: Und den Blitz.. hast du auch kommen gehört? Wir sehen die Szene noch einmal, wo er den Stab vor Claires Zelt aufbaute, es plötzlich zu regnen anfing und der Blitz einschlägt. Charlie: Zufälligerweise postierst du diese Stange direkt neben Claires Zelt, und zwei Minuten später schlägt der Blitz ein. Desmond wirft Charlie durch das Feuer hindurch einen Blick zu. Steht mühsam auf, die Flasche in der Hand. Charlie: [Aufgebracht] Ich habe keine Ahnung, was dein Trick ist, aber ich erkenne einen Feigling, wenn ich einen sehe. Wieder fährt Desmond grimmig herum, stürzt sich auf ihn und reißt ihn um. Würgt ihn, brüllt verzweifelt auf ihn ein. Desmond: Du willst lieber nicht wissen, was mit mir geschehen ist, als ich den Schlüssel gedreht habe! Das willst du nicht wissen! Hurley versucht, dazwischenzugehen. Desmond: Du willst nicht wissen, was mit mir passiert ist. Endlich gelingt es Hurley, Desmond von Charlie loszureißen. Beide stürzen in den Sand. Charlie rappelt sich auf, starrt Desmond an, der am Boden sitzen bleibt, den Kopf gesenkt. Desmond: Das willst du nicht wissen! Es ist vollkommen egal, was du machst. Charlie: Was soll das, zum Teufel? Desmond: Du kannst es nicht aufhalten. Er weint. Desmond: Du kannst es nicht aufhalten, vollkommen egal, was du auch versuchst. Du kannst es nicht ändern. Charlie hustet. Hurley sieht ihn an, macht heimlich eine Geste, als halte er Desmond für verrückt. Charlie betastet vorsichtig seinen Hals. Charlie: Er ist total besoffen. Schaffen wir ihn in sein Zelt. Er versucht ihm auf die Beine zu helfen. Charlie: Okay, Des, komm her, gib mir deinen Arm. Na komm. Steh auf. Steh auf. Hurley sieht ihnen nach, als Charlie Desmond halb ins Camp zurückschleppt. Charlie: Okay. Okay. Ich hab dich. Desmond: Du bist'n guter Mann, Charlie. Charlie grinst spöttisch. Setzt Desmond unter einem Baum nahe seiner Unterkunft ab. Desmond: Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich dich erwürgen wollte, ehrlich. Charlie: Oh, schon vergessen, Kumpel. Da sind wir schon, soo. Der "Feigling" tut mir auch Leid. Desmond: Du hast ja Recht, Bruder. Charlie wird wieder ernster. Charlie: Desmond... du erzählst mir doch, was mit dir passiert ist. Einen Moment lang sieht Desmond ihn nur an. Dann gibt er nach. Desmond: Nach dem Drehen des Schlüssels... seh ich mein Leben... wie im Zeitraffer ablaufen, und auf einmal war ich wieder zurück im Dschungel... wieder auf dieser beschissenen Insel. Aber diese Erinnerungsfetzen... diese Erinnerungen sind immer noch da. Charlie: Also, willst du damit sagen.. du hast dich einfach nur erinnert, wie Claire ertrunken ist? Deswegen konntest du sie retten? Desmond: Ich hab nicht Claire gerettet, Charlie. Ich hab dich gerettet. Verwirrt runzelt Charlie die Stirn. Desmond: Heute Morgen warst du derjenige, der Claire retten wollte. Du hast alles versucht, aber.. du bist ertrunken. Charlie: Wovon sprichst du denn? Ich bin nicht ertrunken. Desmond: Als der Blitz in euer Zeltdach eingeschlagen ist, da wurdest du getötet. Und als du gehört hast, dass Claire im Wasser ist, da.. da bist du bei ihrer Rettung ertrunken. Ich bin selber reingesprungen, damit du nicht auf die Idee kommst.. Ich hab's versucht, Bruder, ich hab zweimal versucht, dich zu retten, aber.. das Universum setzt sich langfristig immer durch. Ich kann es nicht für immer aufhalten. Er schüttelt den Kopf. Charlie ist völlig verstört. Fassungslos. Desmond: Es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir Leid, weil dein.. was immer ich auch versuche.. Dein Tod steht fest, Charlie. ---- Aufgeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys Kategorie:Transcripte